


Dance the Night Away

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: i may be gay af but this is a big comfort ship so enjoy!mikan is nervous to dance, but so is nagito, and the two prove to be quite bad at it. but they still like hanging out.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Dance the Night Away

One of Komaeda's hands clasped Tsumiki's as he leaned down to kiss it.

"May I have this dance, Mikan?"

"Y-yes," she nodded, smiling anxiously.

"You seem nervous," the boy said, tilting his head. He spun her around, and continued talking as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "No need. I don't plan anything other than dancing."

"I-it's not t-that... I c-can't dance."

Komaeda giggled. "I can't either! I'm following what the other people are doing- simple steps and twirls. Maybe we could get someone to teach us?"

"I-if you want... But I'm comfortable like this, Nagito..." Tsumiki leaned her head on Komaeda's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

The two moved around in silence, stepping and spinning slightly after other people did.

"You're so pretty, love..."

"Why is your heart beating so... F-fast?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe I'm nervous too, heh..."

Tsumiki smiled, feeling a little less fearful.

As the slow song playing came to an end, Komaeda dipped her, holding her with his hand around her waist. As the two went upwards, Komaeda did one last spin, and pulled her into his arms. Mikan leaned in, giving a small peck on Komaeda's chapped lips. He quickly kissed back harder, to which Mikan responded to by smiling as she broke away from the kiss.

The two attempted to dance more as a faster song came on, which resulted in Tsumiki tripping over her partner's shoes. Both of them fell with a small thud, laughing as the people around them payed no mind.

And when they got up, continuing to dance, they began to dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe dancey dance go brrr


End file.
